Super Robot Wars:Return
by Chronos0305
Summary: Many humans have fled the Earth. It is now time for them to come back and reclaim what is theirs.
1. Prologue

Warning:There are a few spoilers. Any characters and series belong to their respective owners.

Things have taken a turn for the worst. As the fighting between the Earth Federation and Neo Zeon starts to intesify, several alien races started to invade. The Invaders, an alien race thought to have been destroyed in the Lunar conflict years prior have returned. Also appearing alongside the Invaders were the Gauna, a strange and nearly immortal alien race similar to the Invaders. An insectoid alien race also known simply as Space Monsters appeared as well, which caused many of the space colonists to flee to Earth fearing them. Conflict rose, the Federation and Neo Zeon formed a truce to counter these alien threats. They developed new technology, such as the powerful Super Robot, Gunbuster to combat these threats. To help fight with the Invaders, the Federation decided to release the criminal and Getter pilot, Ryoma Nagare, to combat the scientist Professor Saotome who was discovered to have been infected and transformed into an Invader. This war reached it's peak when the Earth Federation decided to launch a nuke at the newly formed Shin Dragon. This caused the Getter Ray Armageddon, an event which spread the cosmic radiation Getter Rays across the planet, and Ryoma Nagare disappeared in the explosion. Somehow, this started to cause the earth to slowly freeze over, so debates were held on what to do. A faction calling themselves Evolvers decided to genetically modify themselves in order to survive in space while another faction opposed it greatly. However, all this fighting woke up the Kaiju, giant ancient creatures. Two alien races, the Exif and the Bilusaludo, arrived with the former attempting to convert humanity to their religion and the latter seeking to emigrate to Earth with promises to defeat the Kaiju. However, their efforts proved for naught when a Kaiju known as the King of the monsters appeared; Godzilla. The only machine the people of earth thought would stand a chance against Godzilla, Gunbuster, had disappeared into space to attack the Space Monsters. The Bilusaludo tried to construct the machine MechaGodzilla, but their efforts were in vain and the machine remained unfinished. It was decided then that humanity would flee the Earth in hopes of finding another world to live on alongside these Alien races. While the Evolvers and the faction that opposed them continued to bicker, several different ships, each equipped with different technology, fled the Earth. Those that remained fled underground, but due to the cold, some of the people ended up in an improper Cryogenic freeze. Humanity was no longer the dominant race of Earth.

A thousand years have passed. Much of the Earth has been flooded due to the thaw of the Ice age and what few land that remains has been turned into a desert due to humans harvesting an energy source known as Magma energy. On the sea, fleets of ships join together for continued survival, while on land several groups fight against a monsterous race called the Klaxosaurs. However not everywhere is humanity a shell of its former civilization. A rebelion from the people who lived underground against the warlord Lordgenome has resulted in Kamina City, a city which utilizes the powerful energy Spiral Power. In this city there exists the man Simon, hero of the war and pilot of Guren Lagann who serves as symbol of hope across the whole planet. Also, several governments, including a people on the moon known as the Moonrace, have now awoken and plan to try and reestablish themselves alongside these new governments and space colonies.

In space, the Evolvers have now become the Hideauze and the faction that opposed them the Galactic Alliance of Humankind. They continue to fight with each other, with the Alliance forming what people might call a dystopian society where the sick and elderly are disposed of. But some ships have yet to meet one another. One ship that was equipped with an experimental hyperdrive has only experienced a few years since they fled Earth. The people of this ship are starving and a few have actually comitted suicide, and to make matters worse, the planet they fled to was discovered to be uninhabitable. There also exists the Sidonia, another ship that fled Earth. On this ship, humans have undergone extensive genetic modification. They now photosynthesise and clones and hermaphrodites are common place. This ship is in a constant state of war, worried about the Gauna. However, among the ships, one in particular has survived across the thousand years with little change: the Nobunaga. The purpose of this ship was to not only preserve humanity, but history, culture, and super robot technology as well. This ship's main culture is reminiscent of traditional Japan, including samurai. They have taken many steps to handle the lack of resources. The people of the Nobunaga use swords instead of guns, so resources aren't wasted making ammo. They have also genetically modified the plants and cattle to grow and reproduce at much faster rate. This of course means the have a shorter lifespan and must be harvested quickly, but there have been little problems with that. The people have also discovered a way to domesticate the Hideauze, with many unique species on the ship. This has of course had the Alliance label them as enemies but the Nobunaga's government, which is lead by a Daimyo like captain, and people feel the same way about them. They are disgusted by the Alliance, and would rather wander space and never find a new planet than join the Alliance of Humankind. However, slumbering deep within the ship is a dragon that will lead humanity on it's return home.

This is Super Robot Wars: Return

Series List:

Getter Robo Armageddon

Getter Robo (Elements of Original Series)

Knights of Sidonia

Shin Mazinger Z (Elements of Shin Mazinger Zero)

Darling in the Franxx

Godzilla trilogy (Planet of Monsters, City on the Edge of Battle, The Planet Eater)

Mazinkaiser

UFO Robo Grendizer

Zeta Gundam (units only)

ZZ Gundam (units only)

Mobile Suit Gundam:Char's Counterattack

Gundam G in Recougnista

Turn A Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam:Hathaway's Flash

Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket

Gargantia on the Verduous Planet.

Aim for the top:Gunbuster (units only)

Diebuster

Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars

Invincible Superman Zambot 3

Invincible Steelman Daitarn 3

Devilman Crybaby

The Big O

Space Pirate Captain Harlock

Detonator Orgun

Appleseed

Combat Mecha Xabungle

Originals

(Several other series, although not a part of the story itself, will be mentioned late into the story)

Authors Note: Hey, its been a long time since I posted anything. I have had the idea for this floating around in my head and have now posted it for everyone to see. It might be a while for me to get a chapter up. I am not sure my skills are good enough yet, plus some of two of these series aren't finished yet. So, I guess you could say this is a future preview. If there is anything that needs fixed or added, please review on what needs to be done. If you also think there are any other series I should add, let me know. I hope will be able to write this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Awaken Dracoda. The samurai and the dragon**.

In space, there wanders a great and powerful ship. Though it resembles an old battleship from the Second World War, which was thousands of years ago to the reckoning of its inhabitants, it is equipped with a rocket thruster on its stern and adorned with circuit-like lines of light that brightly glows blue along its frame.This is the great human warship the Nobunaga. Named after the infamous demon king, it was made to be the greatest of all the ships that would protect humanity as they fled into space. It's guns are energy based and rely on a core that utilizes several energies used by the great super robots of the past. Also protecting it are the Ronin: sentient super robot like machines with noble personalities and a great sense of justice. They protect the Nobunaga, and the humans of the ship have not had to go straight onto the battlefield in over 200 years. That is all about to change.

 _Scene Break:Oichi City_

Oichi city, a beautiful traditional style Japanese city within the Nobunaga, there even exists a great castle. Floating above the buildings, artificial fields, and forests are several different creatures of varying appearance. Some resemble manta rays that glide gracefully, while others beautiful insects such as butterflies. A single man is staring at these creatures from a town. His hair is a pitch black despite being hidden from view by a crimson kabuto, a samurai helmet. While the helmet resembles a traditional kabuto, there is evidence of modification such as a button on the helmet's side which deploys a visor which was currently retracted. The man also wears a set of armor to go with the kabuto, the colors of which are a mix of red and black and a katana at his side. Despite his appearence giving the impression of being 16 or 17 years of age, he possesses a full and thick gotee. As he stares up in awe of the creatures with his starry blue eyes, a voice suddenly calls out to him. "Oi, snap out of it recruit! You're taking up the entire road."

Snapping out of it, the man looks to see what was just said was true. A man pulling a cart was staring angrily at the samurai. The samurai chuckled nervously. "Hehe, sorry about that." He gets out of the way and approachs an older man who was in a similar set of armor except slightly fancier, depicting he was of higher rank. "Gauto Lance reporting for duty sir," he said as he saluted.

The man said," At ease Lance." Gauto lowered his arms. "Anyway, you remember what today is and why we're here?"

Gauto said," Indeed I do sir, today is the anniversary of the Nobunaga's maiden voyage, when we fled our home planet of Earth to find a new planet to colonize. We are to guard Lord Nobutada Oda the sixth as he reminds the people of our history and..."

The other samurai interrupted him. "Alright, alright I get it already. Geez, why did I have to get stuck with the adopted Prince..."

A female voice then called out," What was that about my brother!?" A rather curvaceous woman in her mid 20s then walked up. She wore a purple and black kimono. She was quite a beauty with long dark blue hair and emerald eyes, but her expression showed that she was hiding a much sinister side. On her back she carried a naginata that did not seem to weigh her down at all.

The man exclaimed," P-princess Nô! W-what are you doing here?!"

The woman then said," Oh nothing much really, just thought I'd come check on my favorite brother. Do you have a problem working with him?" She glared at him with a sadistic smile on her face. The man said nothing and instead ran away screaming in terror. As he ran, Nô started to laugh.

Gauto having stood by all this finally said," Must you do this everytime Nô? That's the third superior you have scared off this week."

Nô wrapped her arm around Gauto's shoulders and said," Oh don't worry about that my little Gauto. These people deserve it for thinking bad of you. Besides, if anything you should be their superiors."

Gauto sighed and said," Listen Nô, I am grateful to you, father, and everyone else for taking me in, but I cannot rise to power through that. I wish to earn my position in the family and become someone great."

There was a moment of silence before Nô said," Does this have to do with those history stories you read?"

Gauto seemed to struggle to contain something before he finally blurted out," YES! I WANT TO PILOT A SUPER ROBOT SO BAD!" Gauto's eyes sparkled and Nô sweatdropped. "THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME, THEIR POWER AND THE WAY THEY MOVE, IT'S SO AWESOME!" Gauto's excitement then faded, his expression became a bit depressed. "But thanks to the rule established by Great Grandfather 200 years ago, only Ronin can fight in space now. So since I can't become a pilot, this is the next best thing..." The teenage samurai let out a long sigh.

Nô out of concern for her adopted brother said," Come on, the ceremony isn't happening until a couple hours. Let's go home, you can escort Dad on the way." Nô began to lead Gauto toward the massive castle.

 _Neo Azuchi Castle_

Inside the massive castle, there is a woman in her late 40s talking to a pair of 12 year old male twins. The woman resembles an older version of Nô, indicating this was her mother, Matsuhime Oda. The twins who were brown haired with blue eyes and wearing makeshift wooden samurai armor were Hidenobu and Hidenori Oda. Matsuhime said to her twin sons," And you are sure you did not see your father come through here?"

Both twins said in unison, something they like to do to scare people," No mother, we have not seen father come through here."

As Matsuhime left, both Gauto and Nô came in. Gauto said," Hello Mom, looking for Dad I presume?"

Matsuhime nodded and said," Indeed, there is so much we need to get done before the ceremony starts. Your father, as usual, is avoiding me so he doesn't have to go to the ceremony today. If you see him, let me know where he is."

Nô said," Will do Mother." After Matsuhime left the room, Nô called out," Father she's gone , it's safe to come out now." A man wearing a black kimono climbed out of a hidden trapdoor on the floor. There is only one way to describe his appearance, he looks exactly like the legendary Nobunaga in every way. This was the captain of the ship, Nobutada Oda the sixth.

The man said as he climbed out," Phew, that woman, while I love her she can be an absolute slave driver when it comes to these things. My back still hasn't recovered from the last ceremony she prepared me for." He pushed on his back and a crack was heard. "Anyway, what brings you two back to the castle?" Nobutada then noticed Gauto's sour expression. "Let me guess, the fact you can't pilot a super robot has got you down again?"

Gauto said," It's just not fair! Even before you adopted me father, I have always admired the super robots of the past. I want to fight like them, and be a true warrior. But I can't, stupid Ronin..."

Nobutada put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen Gauto, I know how much you love super robots, but our ancestor put that rule in for a reason. We have been wandering space for thousands of years and for all we know we could be the last of hope humanity for a peaceful future. I certainly know that Alliance of Humankind isn't qualified for that. We can't risk too many lives or else we won't be able to either survive or live."

"I still think it's a stupid rule."

"We agree," the twins said as they got behind Nobutada and Gauto, startling them both. "We also enjoy reading and watching the super robots as well and wish to see them again. The Ronin just aren't the same as the genuine article."

Nobutada sighed as he looked towards his daughter. "What's your opinion on this Nô?" She just shrugged her shoulders. Nobutada sighed again before saying," Ok, if it makes you feel any better, then how about we start designing super robots based on our records once we find a new planet. Does that sound good?"

Gauto sighed and said," I guess so, but who knows how along that will take. I just wish there was a quick solu-" Gauto didn't get the chance to finish as everything started to violently shake and alarms blared overhead.

Nô said trying to maintain balance," What the hell, an attack?!"

 _Outside the Nobunaga_

The Nobunaga was indeed under attack. A mysterious warship, although smaller than the Nobunaga, was firing upon the ship with every it had. The ship was a triangular shape and a gray color. On-board it's bridge, one of the operators said," Sir, hits are confirmed to have been successful. What shall we do now sir?"

A mysterious figure at the head of the bridge said," Fire our most powerful missile. The test will be over after that, so fire up the cloaking device and get us out of here as soon as possible." The operator nodded and typed in a few commands. The ship fired out a large missile that collided with it's side. Although it did not cause damage to the frame, the explosion did have enough force to make the gargantuan ship tilt to its side. The strange ship then flew off as it turned completely invisible.

 _Back inside the Nobunaga_

The people were struggling to hold on. Although the tilt wouldn't be enough to kill them from falling, it was steep enough to cause several objects to slide. The people were constantly dodging these objects while trying to keep themselves from slipping as well. The creatures floating in the air although a bit unaffected were still freaking out.

 _Neo Azuchi Castle_

The Oda family was experiencing the same as the people outside. Nobutada and Nô each held one of the twins with one hand will gripping onto a solid surface with the other. Nobutada said," Don't worry, the ship will correct itself in a second, just hold on."

Gauto however was holding on with one hand like sister and father, except he didn't have anything in his other hand. He tried to lift his hand up to get a better grip, but as soon as he tried, his hand slipped and Gauto was sent tumbling into different parts oof the castle. His whole family yelled out," GAUTO!"

 _Unknown Location in Neo Azuchi Castle_

Gauto tumbled into a locked door that flew open once he crashed into it. He tumbled through several different tunnels and corridors for 20 minutes before the ship finally straightened itself. Gauto landed face first on the metallic ground. "Ugggghhhhhh..."

A voice was then heard on a radio. "Gauto... Little brother... it's me Nô, do you read?"

Gauto flipped himself over a pushed a button on his helmet. "Yeah Nô I read loud and clear."

"Oh thank God, we were all so worried about you. Are you ok?"

Gauto groaned as his body ached," Define ok."

"I'll take that as a yes. Man we have no idea what was up with that attack. The Ronin said they couldn't find out who attacked us and..."

Nobutada's voice was then heard over the comms. "Nô, focus!"

"Oh right right, Gauto can you tell us where you are right now?"

Gauto sat up and took a look at his surroundings which were completely unfamiliar. "I have no idea. I remember tumbling into that door that's always locked and the next thing I know I am here."

Nobutada said," You must be in some older parts of the ship. Hang on tight, we'll be down there with a rescue party. In the meantime, stay put." The radio communications were ended.

Gauto said as he stood up," Stay put, yeah right. Sorry Dad, but I should be able to find my own way out." He then started to walk with no direction in mind. The tunnels Gauto walked through were filled to the brink with dust. Gauto was forced to deploy his helmet's visor which covered his face completely. "Man how long has it been since somebody's been down here?" Then suddenly a little creature appeared from around the corner. It was an octopus like creature floating in the air that was small enough to fit in a person's hand. It's whole body glowed pure white, with several stubby tentacles and what looked like floppy dog-like ears on top of its head. Overall, any person would use one word to describe its appearance: cute. Gauto said as he got close," Well I'll be, an Epytwen Hideauze, what are you doing down here little guy?" The creature didn't respond and instead just flew straight into Gauto's visor. It didn't even acknowledge Gauto was there and kept trying to fly forward until Gauto grabbed it and pulled it off his visor. "Not the sharpest sword in the rack are you? Hmm?" Gauto noticed that the little octopus seemed to glow brighter. He moved it around a bit and discovered it seemed to glow brighter in one direction. Curious, Gauto used the octopus as a compass to find out what was doing this.

Eventually Gauto ended up at an automatic door. The octopus was glowing extremely bright, whatever was causing this was behind that door. As Gauto put a hand on the door, a robotic female voice called out," Please stand by for recognition scan." Gauto stepped back as a green light scanned both him and the little octopus. After finishing, the voice said," Scan complete, identification confirmed. Gauto Lance, adopted son of current captain Nobutada Oda the sixth and an Epytwen Hideauze. Welcome to storage bay number 000." The door suddenly opened up revealing a pitch black dark room.

Using the octopus as a light source, Gauto walked in and said as he felt around," Storage Bay 000? What the hell is going on here? Where is a damn light switch?" As if someone was listening, lights turned on in the storage bay displaying everything inside. It was full of types of containers Gauto didn't recognize but that was not what grabbed his attention. In the center of the room was a 60 meter tall robot. It was a crimson color with black accents across its body. It was very bulky with it's armor reminiscent of a samurai's like Gauto. It's kabuto like head only had one single red eye, no other facial features at all. It possessed a katana the perfect size for it on its side and thrusters on both it's back and feet. It stood tall with it's arms crossed. Gauto could only stare at it in awe.

Gauto's awe was short lived though when a voice called out to him. "Gauto!" He turned around only for Nô to grab him in a hug.

The rest of his family, including his mother, came in as well. Matsuhime said," Gauto Lance! Your father told you to stay put and you go and wander around. What is... your..." It was then that everyone noticed the giant robot.

The twins said," Whooooaaa, what is it?"

Gauto said," I don't know actually. I was just walking around trying to find a way out when I bumped into this Epytwen here. I noticed it was glowing bright when pointed in one direction, so I followed that direction and ended up here."

Nobutada walked up to the machine. "Curious, it does not match any model of Ronin I know about. But I do recognize some of these crates. These were the type of crates used for carrying supplies for piloted machines."

Gauto said," Wait, piloted machines?! If that's true, and based on its appearance, that means..." There was a moment of silence before Gauto ran up to the machine and hugged it's foot. "Where have you been all my life?" Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Nobutada then pulled his son away from the machine, who kept on trying to reach out his arms to it. "Alright, that's enough of that, calm down. We have no idea what this machine is so don't get your hopes up." Then an earpiece Nobutada was wearing started to ring. He answered it. "Hello Nobutada here, listen if this is about the ceremony know I will be there in... Wait, what do you mean the the ceremony is cancelled? A distress signal, from who?!"

 _Outer Space_

A large ship is seen flying flying through space. It is rather simple in design, a long octagonal body coming out of what appears to be an asteroid with two massive boosters on its end. This was a ship with the same purpose as the Nobunaga: the Sidonia. It was being chased by what could simply be put as flying saucers. They were all firing several different laser blasts at the ship. One of these saucers was different. One saucer had painted on it's hull a skull and crossbones, except the skull was not human but alien. Inside the ship, the alien captain, a disgusting tentacle, vine covered creature whooped out," Whoo hoo, I still cannot believe we scored Vegan Empire tech on our last raid. And look at size of this ship in particular. I don't know who it belongs to, and frankly I don't care. All ships belong to us because who are we?"

Every member of each of the flying saucers said in unison," The Floracle Pirates!"

 _Sidonia Command Center_

The ship shook violently with each and every hit. Leading the people in the command center was a woman in a mask with long black hair tied in a ponytail: Captain Kobayashi. She called out," Report!"

An operator said," The unknown ships are still chasing us. We intercepted some communications from among them and surprisingly it's in our language. Here, listen." The operator played the rally cry delivered across all the saucer ships.

Kobayashi said," So, they are space pirates huh. Send out a message, try to reason with them."

"We're trying, they are refusing all of our communication attempts."

"Then we have no choice but to fight them, how many Gardes can we deploy currently?!"

Another operator said," I am afraid these pirates caught us at a bad time. Almost every Garde has been called in for maintenance prior to the attack. With how things are, we can only deploy about a total of three Gardes. We need more time in order to prepare more for deployment."

"Then launch those three to serve as a distraction. They should buy us enough time to prepare more Gardes for combat."

"Yes ma'am!"

 _Garde Launch Bay_

Three Gardes standby as their pilots climb into their cockpits. Kobayashi calls out to them all over the comms. "Izana Shinatose, Shizuka Hoshijiro, Eiko Yamano, I know we have been preparing for the day the Gauna would return, but currently we are under attack by an unkown fleet of pirates. We have discovered over their communications they are actually a group of pirates seeking to take the Sidonia for their own use. We have already ruled out negotiations, so your job is to distract the enemy long enough so we can prepare more Gardes for deployment and hopefully push them back, is that undertood?" All three recruits replied yes. "Alright, deploy now!"

The three type 18 Gardes flew out of the Sidonia into outer space. Shizuka was the first to speak up after flying out. "To think, our first contact with living beings that aren't Gauna, and they are just a bunch of pirates."

Izana said," Yeah, it is sad to think almost everything we encounter is trying to kill us."

Eiko then yelled out," Enough with the small talk. It doesn't matter that they aren't Gauna, what matters is that we beat them. Come on, let's go." The three connected together and flew forward at high speeds.

An operator aboard the pirate's flagship said," Captain, the ship has just launched three humanoid weapons at us. Shall we show them what for?"

The captain smiled and said," Indeed, tell all nearby ships to launch the MiniFos and blast them out of the sky."

Although Garde piloting was a very dangerous profession with a high casualty rate, that did not seem to be the case this time. Thanks to their high speed, they were able to dodge some of the slow cannon fire from the pirates ships and cut them easily with High Vibration blades after separating from each other. After cutting through a cannon, Izana said," This is surprisingly easy, these guys are nothing like the Gauna we fought in the simulator."

Eiko said after dodging another blast," Don't underestimate them, keep your guard up, we have no idea what they are capable of." As if that was a cue, the saucers then started to deploy small light blue flying saucers with an upward fin near its backside, two small fins at the sides, and holes along the front edge. These small ships charged at the Gardes.

Shizuka said," I got it!" She flew forward and easily cut up the MiniFos, however the ships just continued to deploy more of them. Izana and Eiko joined in as well, but like cockroachs for every single MiniFo that was destroyed, two more took their place. The Gardes even with their surperior speed over these weak machines were staring to get overwhelmed. They couldn't keep dodging their fire forever. "There's just too many of them. Command, how much longer until reinforcements arrive?! We can't hold our postion for much longer!"

An operator said," Just hold on tight. This is the most effective a Garde has been in combat against an enemy. With that in mind, you should be able to hold on for a bit longer. We are nearly done with maintenance..."

"AHHHH!" A high pitched scream interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked to see Eiko's Garde had been surrounded by MiniFos which pelted it with enough fire to incapacitate it.

One of the MiniFo pilots hacked into the Garde in order to get some internal camera feed. "Well I'll be, the pilots of these things look just like Fleedians. This one in particular is a pretty hot looking one." The pirates were unknowingly transmitting this to both the Gardes and the Sidonia, something that would make them look even worse in the eyes of these people.

Another MiniFo pilot said," Yeah, maybe we can pass her off as a Fleedian when we sell her on the black market? She looks enough like one for it to work."

Yet another said," Speaking of looks, maybe we can have a bit of 'fun' with her before we sell her. What say you admiral?"

The captain of the flagship said," You can go right ahead. After all, there won't be any evidence that she was already used."

The MiniFo pilots started laughing maliciously as they closed in on Eiko. Eiko herself was both enraged and terrified at the same time. She was prepared to fight against the Gauna who would kill her without hesitation. Instead, she was dealing with a bunch of alien pirates who were talking about doing unspeakable things to her. She was not prepared for something like this at all. Not knowing what else to do, she desperately shouted out," SOMEONE HELP!"

Shizuka and Izana were about to fly in to help when suddenly one of the Pirates' large saucers exploded. The pirate admiral shouted out," Whoa whoa, what just happened?! Who's firing at us?!"

Everyone turned towards the explosion to see the Nobunaga flying right towards the battlefield; one of the barrels of its guns smoking from the shot just fired.

 _Sidonia Command Center_

Right as the Nobunaga came into view, the Sidonia started to recieve a transmission from it. "Come in fellow human vessel. Please respond, we are here to help."

Kobayashi started to mess with the controls in order to send a return transmission before anyone else could. "This is Captain Kobayashi of the IJSS Sidonia; identify yourselves."

"I am Nobutada Oda the sixth, current captain of the IJPB Nobunaga. We picked up a distress signal and came to investigate it. Are we correct in assuming you are the source of it?"

Kobayashi looked down at a very old screen to see indeed the Sidonia was putting out a distress signal. "I didn't even know that old thing still worked," she said to herself. "Yes, we are currently under attack by a group of alien pirates."

"Wait did you just say Pirates?!"

"Indeed she did," came the voice of the Pirates's leader. Suddenly, the main screen in the command center changed to display two images, one of Nobutada and the other of the pirate leader. Everyone in the Sidonia Command Center was completely shocked, not only had they encountered more humans, but they have just made contact with an intelligent alien race. "My word, my men were right. You people really do look just like Fleedians."

Kobayashi looked up as her image was transmitted to the other ships as well. "You must be Captain Nobutada, it's a pleasure to meet more human survivors."

"Likewise Captain Kobayashi, but we don't have time for small talk right now. Listen, we know who these pirates are. They call themselves the Floracle pirates; they are a group of intergalactic pirates which attack any ship, human or alien. After they take anything of value, they sell the survivors into slavery."

The pirate leader said," My, it seems our reputation proceeds."

Nobutada continued," We of the Nobunaga have been stumbling upon their handiwork for a few years now. They won't stop until everything is theirs, isn't that right, Admiral Nekol."

The alien just laughed at them. "Man, you really do know a lot about us. Not that it matters anyway. I just came to get a look at our future goods, so now that I've done that, see ya." With that, Nekol disappeared from the screen.

One of the operators said," Well, he was certainly... Interesting."

Kobayashi then said," Captain Nobutada, am I correct in assuming you are familiar with their tactics and abilities?"

"Indeed, it was difficult to figure it out with what little they leave behind, but we were able to eventually come up with a counter strategy."

"Good, in that case I am turning over command of this operation to you. Not just us, but all of humanity is counting on you."

"Thank you, I won't let you down. May the light of humanity and life guide your way."

 _Outer Space_

Shizuka, Izana, and Eiko were confused. A massive ship appeared out of nowhere and pretty much destroyed one of the Pirate's ships in one shot. Suddenly, they all got a transmission. "Attention all Garde pilots currently deployed, the ship that has just appeared is a fellow human ship by the name of the Nobunaga. As of now they are taking command of this operation." Shizuka and Izana smiled upon hearing this.

Shizuka said as the Nobunaga launched a few projectiles," Did you hear that? Fellow humans, we aren't the only ones left after all."

One of the MiniFo pilots said," Tch, more of these guys. Come on, let's get this Fleedian lookalike back to the ship before reinforcements get here."

Right as they were about to use a tractor beam on Eiko's Garde, one of the projectiles flew right in front of her. It revealed that it was a 50 meter tall blue robot with blocky limbs dressed in samurai armor. It had the symbol of the Nobunaga painted on its chest, an Oni standing on top of a spaceship similar to the Nobunaga, and possessed a metallic human like face with blank yellow eyes. It said as it pulled out a Yari," Vile pirate scum, you are no match for the power of justice." The mouth actually moved when the robot spoke. With movements surprisingly graceful for something of its build, it easily destroyed all the MiniFos that surrounded Eiko. It then turned to her and said," Are you alright?"

Eiko was a bit shocked, but managed to say," Y-yes I am, thank you."

It replied," It's no problem. My name is Kaneko and I am here to take you back to your ship." Grabbing onto Eiko's Garde, it flew towards the Sidonia using thrusters on its feet.

Shizuka and Izana just watched the whole thing happen. They then looked to see there were other similar machines, except they were all black instead of blue, pushing back the pirates with ease. "What are those things," said Izana.

Suddenly another transmission came to them. "Attention all Garde pilots, I am Captain Nobutada Oda the sixth of the Nobunaga. What you are currently seeing are the Ronins, the A.I. controlled main defenders of our ship. Listen very carefully to me, the enemy we are fighting are a group of aliens called the Floracle pirates. Their main tactics are usually to attack isolated ships and overwhelm them with superior numbers. The Ronin are better suited for taking damage in battle, so just hang back and wait until more Gardes arrive. Afterwards, proceed to work alongside the Ronin in order to push the pirates back and finish them off." Both Izana and Shizuku understood the order as they retreated from the frontlines.

 _Nobunaga Command Center_

The entire Oda family was at the command center helping out, with Nobutada sitting on a throne like captain chair, except he was wearing a set of armor that was purple and black. Matsuhime said as she brought in some food alongside Hidenobu and Hidenori," To think that we would encounter humans besides the Galactic Alliance of Humankind on today of all days."

Nô, who was operating a console, said," Yeah, it's like God wanted this to happen. I just hope these Sidonians aren't as bad as the Alliance."

Meanwhile Gauto was watching the battle play out closely, the Epytwen Hideauze from before trying to fly into the screen, when an idea sprang into his head. "Hey Dad can I..."

Nobutada didn't even let his son finish his finish before saying," No."

"But come on Dad, this is the perfect opportunity to..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

Gauto grumbled something as he grabbed the Epytwen and gave it to his sister.

 _Outer Space_

Things were not looking good for the pirates. Thanks to the Nobunaga's appearance, the pirates were beginning to be overwhelmed themselves. No matter how much they fired, the Ronins' armor seemed to hold strong. They just powered through all their attacks like it was nothing and kept on destroying all their forces without mercy. Watching the battle unfold, the pirate leader Nekol decided that enough was enough. He stood up and said," Prepare the Razor for deployment, it's time we finish this."

After he left, one of the crewmembers said," Remind me again why the admiral decided to name his mech that?"

The Ronin were getting closer and closer to the pirates' flagship. One Ronin who seemed to be the commander yelled out," Come on men, we're almost finished! Just one more push and the flagship is done for!" Ronin started to cheer loudly. All that cheering died down when a chamber on the flagship opened up and something started to rise through it. It was a skinny mech in between the size of a Ronin and Garde. Blood red in color, it's body looked like a bunch of triangles that got put together to make a humanoid shape with it's head swept back. It's hands were actually very long claws that reached down to the mech's knees. It's eyes were the same as the Ronins', but that was it's only facial feature aside from the mouth full of razor sharp teeth painted on it.

Then Nekol said," You should have just surrendered and accepted your fate as future slaves. Now you will feel the wrath of the Intergalactic Pirate Admiral Nekol and my powerful mech, Razor!"

Upon saying it's name, there was silence from everyone of how uncreative the name was. They even heard a cricket chirping somewhere. Nô said," Where is that coming from?"

"Sheesh, tough crowd." Nekol then made the mech move forward toward the commander Ronin. He tried to raise his Yari in defense, but the Razor just cut both it and the Ronin in half. (Note: When a Ronin's body is destroyed, their mind is transmitted back to the Nobunaga until they can recieve a new body.)

One of the other Ronin called out," Commander!" Suddenly that Ronin got impaled through the chest and tossed aside. The Razor then proceeded to slice through the Nobunaga's robot defenders one after the other. Seeing the Ronin were in trouble, the two pilots from Sidonia decided to charge towards the front line in order to help.

 _Nobunaga Command Center_

Nobutada slammed his fist into the arm of his chair. "Damn it, we don't any info on this thing!"

Matsuhime said," Don't worry dear, you are the Demon king reincarnate. If anyone can figure it out it's you."

Nô said," Yeah, we'll figure a way out of this, right Gauto? Gauto?" Everyone looked around to see Gauto was nowhere in sight.

It didn't take long for Nobutada to figure out where his adopted son went. He yelled out at the top of his lungs," GAUTO!"

 _Storage Bay 000_

Gauto was using a ladder to climb onto the giant robot's back. He said while looking at a very old and torn piece of paper," Let's see, according to this paper I found lying around, the entrance to the cockpit should be right here." He tapped a spot on the back and it opened up. With great excitement, he jumped in.

The entrance closed as the inside lit up. The cockpit was the standard design for all mechs, a single chair in a small closed space surrounded by buttons and switches with two handles to steer the thing. The screen in front displayed the front of the mech through the cameras in its head. Gauto smiled and started to get a bit restless. He always dreamed of this, and now he was here. Then a voice called out," Hey, what are you doing in here?!" Gauto looked around for the source of the voice. "Down here." Gauto looked down, on a small screen was what looked to be a skinny animated version of the mech itself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Draco, the A.I. copilot for the super robot Dracoda. Who are you?"

"Gauto Lance, adopted son of the Nobunaga's current captain Nobutada Oda the sixth, and as of right now the new pilot of Dracoda."

The A.I. just groaned in response. "Listen kid, I am going to just be blunt with you, get out."

"What?"

"Do I need to spell it out to you, get the hell out. I have been waiting for a pilot worthy of Dracoda ever since this ship took off, and I doubt it's going to be you. So just get out."

Gauto became furious. "No!"

"Listen kid, it's not as simple as..."

"No you listen to me! I have been waiting my whole life for the opportunity to pilot a super robot! And I am not even doing this for a joy ride, there is a fellow human ship being attacked by space pirates, and there is no way in hell I am going to let some jerk of an A.I. tell me I can't use this thing!" Gauto then started to press several buttons and switches in order to get the thing started.

Draco just sighed. "Listen kid, like I was saying before, not just anyone can pilot Dracoda. It has to be someone..." Before he could finish, Dracoda lifted it's head and moved it's arms to it's sides. The A.I. was dumbfounded. "What the... how did... what is..."

"What's your problem?"

"Kid, as I kept on trying to tell you, Dracoda requires a pilot with a very unique mindset and set of abilities in order to operate it properly, it won't work for anyone else. This shouldn't be possible unless..." Draco stared at Gauto for a second before bursting into laughter.

"I guess this means I have all the requirements needed to pilot this thing?"

"I guess so, truth be told even though I am the A.I. I had no idea what the requirements were to get this thing up and running. That is kinda the reason I have been waiting all this time."

"Well, looks like your wait is finally over."

Draco gave out one last chuckle before saying," I guess it is haha. Anyway, you mentioned something about space pirates? Allow me to help with that." Suddenly the wall began to open up, revealing a very old launch pad.The super robot stepped onto the pad as the wall closed behind it. "You ready to do this partner?"

"I was born ready. Dracoda launching!" The super robot was catapulted through a long tube before flying out into space. It's thrusters activated as it sped toward the battlefield.

"Oh by the way when we get to the enemy, I want you to say this..."

 _Pirate Flagship_

Nekol laughed mockingly as he tossed Shizuka's Garde aside and held Izana's by the head. "Well, aren't you interesting, I can't tell if you are a boy or girl. Let's find out shall we." A beam of light washed over the Garde. After it was finished, the pirate began to laugh. "Well I'll be damned, you're a hermaphrodite. Very rare to find a race that possesses hermaphrodites. You'll make us a fortune, which is why I shouldn't let this opportunity slip by." As he moved to extract Izana, something punched him, causing the Razor to fly back a good distance. "Who did that?!"

Floating there was Dracoda, it's arms folded and it's eye glowing bright. "Humankind has nothing to fear with me around. Overwhelming power, with will, effort, and guts to go alongside it. All who face me beware, for I am the crimson dragon of humanity, DRACODA!" One of the flying saucers exploded right when he finished. Everyone stared in awe at this new machine which just appeared.

"I don't know who the hell you are, and frankly I don't give a crap." The Razor changed into a battle stance. "However, you are going to pay for that humiliation."

Dracoda drew it's katana and held it in one hand while it used the other to taunt. "Bring it." The Razor charged forward to deliver a downward slash, however Dracoda was quick. It gripped the katana with both hands and deflected the strike. Back and forth the two went, deflecting each others strikes in some sort of stalemate. Everyone else watched the battle go on in awe. Gauto said," This is a pretty good machine you have here, doesn't seem like the rest of the tech you use. It's a shame you're the pilot."

Nekol felt insulted. "I'll have you know I built the Razor with my own two hands and 11 tentacles. This thing is the crown jewel of the Floracle pirates."

"Wow, real great naming there. Did you come up with those names while you were in the bathroom?"

The pilot of a nearby MiniFo said," Actually the boss did, see I was passing by the bathroom one day and I heard the boss debating names in there and..."

The Razor then opened it's hand and fired a blast of energy from it's palm at the MiniFo, destroying it in one shot. It then pointed it's palm at Dracoda and fired several more times. Gauto was forced to dodge out of the way and he kept on dodging left, right, up, and down. He couldn't find an opportunity to close in. "Draco, please tell me we have some sort of ranged weaponry on this thing."

"We do indeed, allow me to do the honors. Seeker Dragons!" Several ports on Dracoda opened up and fired out missiles that had dragon heads on them. Nekol tried to fire at them, but they were too fast and kept dodging out of the way. When they got close enough, the dragon heads bit down on Razor's frame in order to latch on. It wasn't until the final missile latched on that they detonated.

Razor was flown back and started to spark a bit on several parts of its body. Gauto said as Dracoda slowly floated towards it," You know what, I decided that humanity would benefit from that machine of yours a lot more than you. We can certainly come up with a better name for it than Razor." Dracoda then poked a finger in it. Draco went to work hacking into it's systems. Soon, the machine ejected it's cockpit, imbeding it in the hull of another saucer. Dracoda then turned it's attention to the pirates flagship. "Let's finish this!" The crew of the ship all started running for the nearest escape pods. Dracoda started to charge energy into its blade, it's red eye stopped glowing almost as if it was closed. Then, the super robot became surrounded in an aura that quickly took on the shape of a dragon with the qualities of both an eastern and western. Dracoda's eye glowed brightly as it held the katana to it's side. "Finishing strike!" Dracoda charged forward, the dragon aura following it as it horizontally sliced the ship. "Kibo Dragon Strike!" Nothing seemed to happen as Dracoda sheathed it's sword, but after it was fully sheathed, the ship went up in a brilliant explosion.

The pirates began to panic. With no other choice, Nekol shouted," All forces, retreat!" They all did so, picking up any escape pods as they warped away. Nekol said before the ship he was imbeded in warped away," Dracoda know this, I will be back! And once I do, that machine will be mine, you hear me, mine!" The final ship warped away as Dracoda floated triumphantly with its arms crossed. This machine would lead humanity back to it's true home, Earth.

 _Author's Note: Well, I did it. I created the first chapter of the story. Not gonna lie, I was pretty worried I wouldn't be able to do it but here it is. A shout out to_ _PubLicEneMyNumBah1 for helping me out a bit with this, helped me get past my block. There is a little easter egg that relates to the plot in this chapter, a cookie for anyone who can find it. Anyway onto the preview._

 _Next time: The Nobunaga and Sidonia have decided to join forces with each other, but with how different the living conditions were for both of them, there might be a bit of conflict. However, an arrival from deep within the Sidnonia appears to help with mining an asteroid. However, it is discovered that this asteroid contains both a space station and the legendary Gunbuster, but what other secrets is this asteroid hiding. Find out in **Chapter 2: Underdweller Arrival. The secrets of the asteroid.** Until next time._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Underdweller Arrival. The secrets of the asteroid**

 _Nobunaga, Storage Bay 000_

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Gauto cringed at his mother's loud voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW RECKLESS YOUR ACTIONS WERE?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE! YOU GOT LUCKY BUT THE PUNISHMENT YOU WILL RECIEVE WILL BE..."

Nobutada interupted her," Matsuhime, that is enough." Nô and the twins were absent at the moment. "Listen, I am not happy about it either, but I know our son. No matter what punishment we give him, it won't stop him from piloting this thing. It's been our son's dream to pilot a super robot ever since we adopted him, so any punishment we give him will be absolutely pointless."

Matsuhime stomped her foot. "Are you saying he is going to get away with this unpunished?!"

"No, he will be punished for his actions, I am just saying trying to keep him away from, Dracoda is that right?" Gauto nodded yes. "Right, trying to keep him away from Dracoda would prove futile even for us." Matsuhime sighed in response, she knew her husband was right. Gauto would be too determined to get back into that machine. "Anyway, we have more important things to worry about. We need to finish preparations to head to the Sidonia so we can discuss a proper alliance with them. Our other children are already preparing and we should as well. Oh and Gauto." Gauto looked at his father. "Considering it was Dracoda who saved the day in the last battle, I am having you prepare it to travel to Sidonia. They will undoubtedly want to know more about it. Can you do that?"

Gauto smile and saluted," Yes sir."

Nobutada smiled back. "Good, we will take care of your belongings. We'll discuss your punishment once this is all over but for now let's get ready to leave."

After Nobutada and Matsuhime left, Gauto walked over to Dracoda and started to do a bit of maintenance. Draco said over Gauto's comlink," So, my pilot is both a samurai and a mechanic huh?"

"No, not really. I just found your manual." Gauto held up a book.

"I forgot I made that. Anyway your family seems nice. I am glad that it was you who became my pilot."

Gauto went silent for a bit before saying," What is the heck is Dracoda?"

"What brings this on all of a sudden?"

"I didn't question it earlier because I was too excited over the fact I found a super robot but now that my mind is clear I want the truth. I have looked over the records for super robots dozens of times yet in not one of them is there any mention of Dracoda or any similar super robot. So out with it, what is Dracoda?"

Draco went silent for a moment. "I am afraid I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Listen, there are gaps in memory. I am not sure what's the cause, a software glitch, purposefully wiping my own memory, but the point is I can't recall anything on Dracoda's origin. When I try, it just comes to me as a blur."

"So, you remember nothing of your past huh? Well I'm sorry to hear that, must be hard."

"Not as hard as you think, I am an A.I. after all. As long as I have a pilot and someone to talk to, I am happy."

"That's good to know I guess. Anyway quick question, do you know where this part goes?"

 _Unknown Location_

"This is the Pioneer 2. This is the Pioneer 2. We have encountered a Gauna. We are currently under attack." What looked to be a factory complex placed on an asteroid was seen. Flying toward it was a Garde, but it looked a bit different from the type 18 used in the battle against the pirates, indicating it was a different model.

The pilot inside said," Come on, make it." When he got close enough, a creature revealed itself. The only way to describe it would be a mass of red flesh covered in tentacles. It fired outs its tentacles at the Garde as it got closer. With great skill, the Garde actually managed to dodge the attack. It fired some guns from its left hand as it moved in close. It held up a spear and charged straight into the creature. The Garde came out the other side with an organ like object impaled in the spear. It broke apart into several pieces, something the creature's body did as well. Then suddenly the entire scene changed, revealing it was all just a simulator. After recording his score, a dark haired young boy climbs out of the simulator. Surrounding the pod he was just in are several other similar pods. Then a loud stomach grumble is heard as the boy groans.

 _Garde Launch Bay_

A group of cadets and soldiers are seen standing at attention in the bay. Shizuka, Eiko, and Izana were among this group. Izana was talking to three identical girls, the Honoka sisters. "Can you believe it, there are other humans besides us. We aren't alone after all."

One of sisters said," Yeah, and did you see those machines they used, they tore apart those pirates like they were nothing, especially that one in particular."

Another said," Yeah, I think it was called Dracoda. Man it was awesome, I loved that part where it summoned that dragon. How did it even do that?"

Eiko shouted out," Enough, here comes the captain!"

Captain Kobayashi came walking up as a small space vessel came flying in, landing right in the middle of the bay. "Remember everyone, we are currently greeting Captain Nobutada and his family: the rulers of the Nobunaga. We want to make a good impression, it is clear they possess better technology than us in some ways. That technology could boost our survival greatly so be on your best behavior."

They all shouted out," Yes Ma'am."

Suddenly, the door to the small vessel opened up. Out stepped Nobutada dressed in his armor along with his family and a couple of samurai guards. Everyone seemed a bit shocked at the sight of them; they were not expecting to see old fashioned samurai. Kobayashi seemed to remain calm though. Nobutada then said as he held out his hand," Captain Kobayashi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Kobayashi grabbed his hand and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine Captain Nobutada." She then noticed something was off with Nobutada's family. "Excuse me, but I was told aside from your guards you would have five members of your family here, I only see four."

"Ah yes, you must be referring to Gauto. Is he not here yet? We sent him on ahead to..."

Then suddenly a short laser beam came out of a nearby wall. People started to panic a bit as it cut open a large hole. The wall fell to the ground, and out of the dust and debris came Dracoda. Gauto's voice came from a speaker inside the super robot. "Sorry about that everyone. The entrances were too small for Dracoda to enter so I had to make my own. Don't worry, my A.I. partner helped with construction so you don't have anything to worry about, probably." Everyone seemed to sweatdrop at that last part.

Gauto quickly got out of Dracoda and joined up with his family. The thought on a lot of people's mind right now was do they really want to make a good impression on these guys. Even Kobayashi was starting to think that a bit. She then said," Alright then... I suppose we should start with a tour of Sidonia before we take you to the council."

Matsuhime said," Indeed, we should get to know this ship before starting negotiations."

Kobayashi personally lead the Oda family as they left the hanger. After they left, some of the cadets and mechanics started to crowd around Dracoda.

 _Outside the Launch Bay_

The Oda family stared at the city they were in. While the twins seemed to be impressed, the rest of the family along with the guards accompanying them retained a neutral expression. Kobayashi said," What you are looking at is the Sidonia's only city, where all of the ship's crew resides and lives. It has stood strong ever since the Sidonia first launched."

Nô then spoke up. "The way your city is structured... I find it questionable." Her entire family simultaneously thought 'Oh no'.

Kobayashi asked," What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the whole design is extremely dangerous. If someone falls off one of the edges it could easily be fatal. I can tell you probably have counter measures for that, but still I don't get why you even have edges in the first place. It's like you designed it to increase the chance of death by falling." Nô then made a sadistic grin. "Although, I imagine it would be a fun way to execute criminals. I can see it now..." Gauto put his hand over Nô's mouth.

Nobutada said," I apologize for that, I should have warned you. My daughter Nô, despite the fact she can be such a kind person and mechanic genius, has a bit of a sadistic side. It's nothing serious, but it does scare people a bit."

Kobayashi was completely unfazed. "It's quite alright Captain Nobutada. I believe we should continue on with our tour."

 _Elavator to Food Processing Plant_

Everyone was in an elavator taking them to a large food processing plant. As it descended, Kobayashi said," Before we arrive, I believe I should tell you something about the people of Sidonia." Everyone's attention was turned to her. "I have read the file sent to me about the Nobunaga, how it's people live and the genetic technology developed. Sidonia has developed genetic technology as well, however we don't use ours on livestock..." Everyone went silent for a moment, it was clear what she was implying.

Nobutada said," I see, a few captains in the past considered doing that on the Nobunaga, but ultimately decided against it. My son mentioned that Nekol did a scan of one of your pilots and found out that person was a hermaphrodite. Can you tell me what other genetic modifications have you done?"

"Well, cloning and advanced aging is commonplace among many other things, but the reason I am bringing this up is because the people of Sidonia perform photosynthesis."

Matsuhime said," Photosynthesis, you mean the people of this ship produce their own food like plants?"

Kobayashi replied," Correct, as a result people on this ship only need to eat once a week. I figured that would need to be said before arriving at our destination."

One of the guards whispered," So these people are basically plants huh. Do they even count as human anymore?"

Another guard whispers back," I don't know, but do you think they have to prune themselves from growing leaves all the time?"

"Do I need to personally inflict punishment on you two when we return to the Nobunaga?" The guards straightened out in fear. Nobutada glaring at them angrily with a violent aura coming off him. They remained silent until the elavator reached it's destination.

"Moving on, this is one of the Sidonia's food processing plants and..."

Gauto stopped paying attention after he heard a loud crash noise. "Hmm?" Curiosity got the better of him as he decided to investigate. Heading down to the production floor, he searched for the source of the noise. He eventually found a boy around his age wearing a torn suit taking rice out of a bag and putting it into a dirty box like container. Gauto decided to call out to him. "Hey, excuse me." Upon seeing Gauto the boy panicked. He grabbed the box, holding it from a strap and ran. "Hey wait stop!" Gauto chased after the boy. He ran and eventually reached what appeared to be a railway. He climbed onto the side of one of the carts as it sped down the tunnel. However, not paying attention, the boy ended up getting hit on the head by a pole. The boy rolled as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Gauto quickly ran into the tunnel to check his vitals. "He's still alive, I need to get him out of here." Gauto threw the boy over his shoulders and carried him back to the plant. He called out," Hey, someone got injured I need help!"

Gauto's family, Kobayashi, and a couple of Sidonian guards responded to his calls, quickly finding him. Matsuhime said," Gauto, what is going on? You left us for a few minutes."

"Listen, I heard a crash and decided to investigate and found this boy. I think he was stealing rice, but when I tried to talk to him he ran and got hurt. I think he may have a concussion, please he needs help."

Kobayashi then got a closer look at the boy. 'It can't be!' Kobayashi quickly turned to the Sidonian guards. "Take him to the nearest hospital and keep me updated on his recovery." The guards saluted as they carried the boy off. "I believe we should hurry this tour along."

 _Later, Outside the Immortal Comitee Chamber_

The entire Oda family stood in front of the door as Nobutada came out. The twins said," Well, how did it go?"

Nobutada said," Well, there are a few similarities between the Sidonians and the Galactic Alliance of Humankind, but there is also some similarities with the Nobunaga. Also the main difference between them and the Alliance is the Sidonians do not do it out of choice. They have had to sacrifice a lot of things to survive, things we of the Nobunaga can help them regain."

Nô eagerly said," Does that mean..."

"Yes, as of now, the Sidonia and the Nobunaga are allies!" The family and guards cheered, humanity was becoming united once more. "With that out of the way, Gauto." Gauto stood at attention. "I have thought long and hard. You need to be punished for your reckless actions, but we also need people here on the Sidonia to learn more about them and improve their image of us. So, as of now you will spend the next few weeks here on the Sidonia; you will live at their military academy and work for them until your punishment is over. Is that acceptable?"

Gauto said," Indeed father, I will not let you down."

"Good, that means this is farewell for now." The entire family got into a group hug.

Matsuhime said," We already had your belongings sent to your dorm room for the time being. We'll miss you while your gone."

Gauto smiled and said," I'll miss you too. I won't let you down, the people of Sidonia will have a good impression of us Nobunagans when I return. Hidenori, Hidenobu, don't skip out on your training to become great samurai. Nô, make sure to keep me updated on that mech I took from the pirates."

The three of them all said," We will."

After a heartfelt goodbye, the Oda family left leaving Gauto behind. He stood at that spot until a person came up to him. Said person looked the same age as Gauto, but the person's appearance made it difficult to ascertain the gender. He/shesaid," Excuse me, but are you Gauto Lance?" He nodded yes in response. "My name is Izana, I am here to escort you to your dorm room at the academy. If you'll come this way..."

 _Later, Academy Dorms_

"And here we are. I know it may be different from what you have on your own ship, but I hope you still like it."

"Thanks, it's pretty nice actually. Probably wanted to give me a good room since I am a prince. Anyway, would you mind helping me unpack my stuff?"

Izana smiled in response. "Of course I wouldn't."

The two of them started to unpack box after box. There weren't many, but they were large. Midway into unpacking, Gauto said," You're that hermaphrodite I saved from those pirates earlier aren't you?"

Izana looked at him in surprise. "How could you tell?"

"Call it a samurai's intuition I guess. So you are really a hermaphrodite huh? Man I have read about the term before but I didn't think it was possible to make a human into one."

Izana smiled at him. "Yes it is possible; depending on the situation my body will became either a boy or girl. It's just one of the many genetic modifications we have done to increase the numbers in the Sidonia."

Then a knock came on the door surprising them both. Gauto went over to answer it only to find three of the Honoka sisters standing in front of it. One asked," Excuse me, but is Izana here?"

Izana came up and said," Hey girls, I was just helping Gauto unpack. Gauto, meet En, Ren, and Ho; three of the Honoka sisters."

"Clones from what I am guessing. It's nice to meet you three, I hope we get along." He bowed to them, something that surprised them a bit.

"Wow, so you are the guy from the other ship that's staying with us. Well we were just looking for Izana so we could..." Suddenly one of the boxes began to shake.

Gauto went over to open it, and out came the same Epytwen Hideauze that led him to Dracoda. Almost immediately, the girls and Izana started to crowd around the little creature.

"Oh look at him, he's so cute."

"Yeah, look at those stubby little arms and those floppy ears. His eyes even look like cute little buttons."

"I don't know what it is, but I want one for myself."

Izana turned back to Gauto. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute pet?" The excitement from everyone was a little much for Gauto.

"That's because he isn't mine. True Epytwen Hideauze like him are commonly kept as pets back on the Nobunaga, but this one in particular is just one I ran into earlier today. Must have snuck into my belongings without my parents noticing." The octopus then flew over the three girls and Izana and flew straight into a wall. The girls looked back at Gauto confused. "Yeah, I think this one has brain damage or something. Anyway, I can't send him back yet, I am stuck here as punishment. Plus with how he is, he wouldn't be able to survive on his own. Guess this means he's mine for the time being."

Gauto grabbed the creature and held it in his hand. En then got face close to it and said," I guess this means we'll see more of you Peppy."

"Peppy?"

"Peppy, that's his name now. Isn't that right you little octopus you?" The girls started fawning over the newly dubbed Peppy again.

"Um, didn't you have somewhere you needed to go?" Truth be told, Gauto wanted them to stop fawning over the creature. It was starting to get annoying for him.

Izana said," Oh that's right, it was nice meeting you Gauto, we should talk more later. Hope you have a good time, goodbye."

Gauto waved to them all as they left his room. Shortly after, Gauto changed out of his armor into a blue kimono with dragon patterns all over it. As he laid on his bed, he held Peppy up and looked him in the eyes. "Well Peppy, seems like things are going to be interesting for us now." Peppy just blinked a few times in response.

 _Immortal Comitee Chamber_

The comitee was now holding a meeting to discuss recent events. Aside from Kobayashi, they were all people inside pod like machines. These machines gave them all immortality. "To think, so much would happen in one day. And is it true Kobayashi, about our recent arrival?"

"I can't believe there are other ships besides Sidonia and people still living underground."

"What is Saito doing? Hiroki Saito."

Kobayashi said from behind her expressionless mask," He went back to trace the way the trespasser came, but they discovered Saito's mummified body." The screens overhead changed to display a dry and wrinkled corpse.

"This needs to be confirmed. If it really contained all of Hiroki Saito's knowledge and experience."

"As the captain I will over see this matter personally. We have more important things to focus on." Suddenly the screen changed to display four new images. One was of a fleshy mass covered in tentacles, a black blob covered in yellow eyes and multiple mouths full of razor sharp teeth, a fleet of organic cone shaped ships, and finally a titanic black saurian like creature. "Thanks to the Nobunaga, we now know there are more threats out there besides the Gauna."

 _Tsugumori memorial_

Gauto still in his kimono was looking at the Tsugumori on display. Peppy was clinging to the top of his head and at his side instead of a metal katana was a wooden one. "Yeah right, that's just a stupid urban legend." Gauto looked to see Izana and the Honoka sisters walking down the hall along with a girl with auburn hair.

Izana said," It's been thousands of years since the city's been founded. They say the tunnels under the base are so confusing, that if you get lost in them you'll never get out."

The auburn haired girl said," That's what we call an urban legend."

Gauto finally called put to them," Hey Izana, what are you all talking about?"

Izana said," Oh hey Gauto, we were just talking about the underdweller that broke into the rice factory earlier."

"Oh, you must mean the one that panicked and ran when he saw me."

Everyone exclaimed," What?!"

"Yep, Captain Kobayashi was giving my family a tour when he appeared. I really hope he's alright, I wasn't expecting him to run away."

En then said," Well, then why don't we go check on him? You know, confirm that he really is ok. You know which hospital he's at, right Ren?"

"Yes."

The auburn haired girl then said," Well, I'm going to pass this time. I have my tests soon."

Izana said," Yamano always has to be the diligent student."

"We're in the middle of a war! You all know it's our duty as cadets to become pilots as soon as possible so that we're fully prepared to defend Sidonia when we're called upon! And just look at you."

Everyone looked at her with a sad expression. Izana then said," Eiko, are you sure you're not just still in shock from those pirates?" The auburn haired girl said nothing as she just walked away. Then two more people came walking towards them. "Oh look it's Kunato and Hoshijiro."

"I wonder if they're coming as well?"

"Well Hoshijiro can come, but Kunato..."

"You're right, we should just go on our own. You coming Gauto?"

Gauto said," You go on ahead, I'll catch up." They nodded as they all left. Gauto went back to looking at the Tsugumori.

"This Garde, which was piloted by the legendary hero..." Gauto looked to his side to see it was Kunato speaking. "My dream is to pilot this and protect Sidonia from the Gauna."

Shizuka then said," It's nice to have a dream."

Gauto then chimed in," Yes, from experience I can tell you it feels to great to finally fulfill your dream."

Kunato then turned to Gauto and said," You're Gauto Lance, prince of the Nobunaga correct?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"You have become quite the celebrity here, but it's clear from your outfit and that creature on your head that you are not from Sidonia." Gauto did a quick comparison and saw the differences in fashion. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Norio Kunato, top ranking cadet here at the academy and heir to Kunato Developments."

The girl then introduced herself. "I'm Shizuka Hoshijiro, a cadet pilot as well."

"I am Gauto Lance, adopted son of the current captain of the Nobunaga Nobutada Oda the sixth, a recently graduated samurai, and as of late the pilot of the super robot Dracoda." He bowed to them. It was then Shizuka noticed something about Gauto.

"Hey Gauto, you're the same age as us right?" He simply nodded yes. "Then how is it you have a beard that thick?"

"Oh that, I was wondering when someone would ask. No idea really, not even the doctors know, it just grew in there one day. I've tried shaving it but it always grows back the next day."

There was a moment of silence before Norio said," Why were you socializing with those commoners earlier?"

Gauto looked at Norio, he did not know what he was talking about. "What?"

"We are a higher class than them. Although you were not born into your family, that machine of yours makes you above them. We are people who have the power to do so much more, yet by associating with the lower class you weigh yourself down, why?"

Gauto's anger and disgust quickly rose. He could already tell what kind of person Norio was. "It goes against my very teachings to think like that. From day one, my family taught me not to think like that and respect others no matter what position they are in. Frankly, your way of thinking disgusts me and I would rather have not met you at all today. If you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Norio scowled at Gauto as he began to walk away. "That machine, the Tsugumori, I hope you never get the chance to pilot it."

 _Hospital_

Nagate had finally woken up. As he sat up he looked around and quickly realized where he was, remembering the warnings his grandfather had given him. He heard someone coming towards the door. Thinking quickly, he climbed up to the ceiling right as a nurse opened a door. In a panic after seeing that Nagate was gone, the nurse ran off to tell the doctors. "Doctor! The patient-- The Rice thief has escaped!" After the coast was clear, Nagate climbed down but because he landed on one foot he ended up falling to the ground.

 _Somewhere in Sidonia_

Gauto walked past people carrying coffins and crowding around them. "Must be how the people of Sidonia hold funerals." Peppy had changed his position on Gauto from his head to his shoulder. People seemed to stare at Gauto and Peppy as they walked into town. At lot of gossip was heard.

"That him, the prince from the other ship?" "I heard that he turned the tide in the battle against those pirates." "Man look at what he's wearing, how are things not as bad on his ship?" "Forget that, look at that thing on his shoulder, it's absolutely adorable." "Hey mommy can I get one too?"

Gauto chuckled as he looked at Peppy. "Looks like we're already the talk of the town." He then petted the little octopus and it strangely started to purr like a cat.

"Throw down our weapons!" A crowd of people chanted the same thing. Gauto's attention turned to what looked like a protest. "The military must call off our state of war!"

"An anti-war rally?" Gauto turned to his side to see Izana and the Honoka sisters.

"Anti-war rally, what do you mean? What war are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey Gauto. The war they're talking about is the war against the Gauna."

"The Gauna, weren't they one of the three types of alien creatures that invaded Earth in the past?"

The four of them looked at him in shock. En then said," Wait, you mean more than just the Gauna drove us off Earth?"

Gauto returned the same shocked expression. He thought,' Wait, they think it was the Gauna who drove us into space? They don't know it was actually Godzilla who did that?'

Their attention was turned to Norio and Shizuka who were walking towards the protesters. "Look. Why are Kunato and Hoshijiro here?"

An old man spoke to the two getting them to stop. "You must listen to me. Sidonia is being controlled by the Immortal Council." He held up a sign displaying Captain Kobayashi and several other people in similar masks. "They have been pretending for hundreds of years that we are at war so they can extend their lives!"

Norio just scoffed at him. "Nothing but a rambling old radical." He walked away with Shizuka in tow.

"Do not turn away! You must not ignore the truth."

"Honestly, you'd think they would have learned something after that pirate attack."

"That's the problem with these activists."

"No!" A loud yell drew everyone's attention. "Not the organic converter reactor. You can't make me go there!" Then suddenly Nagate jumped out of a window landing directly in front of Shizuka and the crowd of activists. He rubbed his head as he got up and stared at his surroundings in awe. "Above ground, whoa."

Gauto instantly recognized Nagate. 'That's the boy from the rice factory!'

A nurse then called out from the broken window," Someone down there stop him!" Nagate quickly got up and started to run but didn't get far because soon Norio punched him in the face. Nagate fell to the ground unconscious with a black eye. Gauto out of concern ran up to him.

 _Police Station_

Nagate was slowly coming to. Shizuka was sitting directly next to him and Gauto was standing next to her. He said as he tries to get up," Not the organic converter reactor."

"Don't worry." Nagate sat up quickly and looked at Shizuka. "You're actually perfectly healthy."

Gauto then said," You sure do panic easily."

Then a police officer carrying a tablet walked up. "Here's the hospital's report. You won't be turned into fertilizer for a while. You should really thank these two. They both volunteered to bring you in here today." Nagate looked at Shizuka and Gauto, to which they both smiled.

 _A bit later_

Nagate was sitting at a table with the police officer across from him with Shizuka and Gauto sitting behind him. "You say your name is Nagate Tanikaze. You were living underground with your grandfather. He died and you ran out of food so you broke into the rice factory." The officer put his hand on his hip as he gave Nagate a sceptical look. "Look. A search for Nagate Tanikaze comes up with zero results." Nagate's stomach growled as he started to look dizzy or something similar. "You're going to need a better lie than that." Nagate then collapsed onto the table, much to everyone's shock.

Shizuka stood a bit and said," Are you ok?"

Nagate responded with just one thing. "Food."

"That figures."

Gauto said," At least he wasn't lying about needing food."

A new voice then said," Is this the police station that the underdweller was carried to?" From around the corner came a man in a dark suit.

"Yeah that's right. Who are you." He glanced in Shizuka's direction. Almost immediately after recognizing him, she stood up and saluted. The police officer instantly did the same. "I'm sorry sir."

The man then looked at Nagate. "Nagate Tanikaze, there's someone who wishes to become your personal guarantor." Nagate moved his eyes to look at him as he drooled on the table. The man then turned to Gauto. "And Gauto Lance, this person would also like to meet with you personally. I am here on their behalf."

 _Elavator_

Nagate stared out the elavator's window as he ate a rice ball. The man and Gauto were accompanying him. Peppy was now clinging to the elavator window. "My name is Ochiai." Both Nagate and Gauto turned to him. "Nice to meet you two. It must be tough not being able to photosynthesise. Having to constantly feed yourself."

Nagate then turned around and bowed. "Thank you sir."

Ochiai chuckled a bit as he put a hand on Nagate's shoulder. "Let's keep it casual like your friend over here."

 _Entrance to Kobayashi's quarters_

Ochiai said as they walked," What's your first impression of being above ground?"

Nagate said as they walked through a pure white chamber. "It's the same as what I saw in the virtual training consoles. They included a residential area combat setting."

Ochiai then turned to Gauto. "And what's your impressions prince?"

Gauto thought for a moment, Peppy on his head not helping, before saying," Well, it's definitely different than my home ship the Nobunaga. It's strange not seeing as much nature everywhere." Nagate looked Gauto in confusion. He did not know Gauto wasn't from Sidonia.

"I see." They arrived at a door opposite the one they came in. "You're on your own from here."

"What?" They all came to a stop.

Ochiai turned to Gauto and said," The captain will meet with you after she is done with Nagate." He turned to Nagate. "So, go on."

 _Later_

After her talk with Nagate, Gauto came in to see what Kobayashi wanted from him. He stepped into a chamber that was completely white and barren aside from a few formations in the wall. Kobayashi was in the center looking at the mask she took off. Gauto said," You wanted to see me?"

She turned around to face him, not even bothering to put her mask back on. "Before I tell you anything, let me know about your birth parents."

This came as a surprise for the samurai. He hasn't been asked about that since he was adopted by the Oda family. "What, why are you asking me this?"

"Something happened to me a few years back, and I need to know how much of it you will understand. So tell me about your birth parents."

"I don't know a thing about them. They just left me in front of the orphanage with a name tag when I was a baby. No one has been able to find out a thing about them, what does this have to do with anything?"

"A lot more than you think. You see years ago, I had the strangest dream. I was floating in a beautiful starry landscape with the planet Earth in the distance. I didn't know what was happening, but suddenly two dragons appeared before me. They kept on telling me that in the future I would meet their son Gauto Lance and that he would lead humanity to it's true home. They also told me I would guide and help him alongside many others on his journey. I tried to ask for more details, but I woke up before doing so. I forgot about it until just recently. Hearing your name made me remember, so do you have any clue what it means?"

Gauto just shook his head. "I'm afraid not, I know just about as much as you."

"I see, then I am sorry for wasting your time."

Gauto smiled at Kobayashi. "No it's alright, it is strange, and I am sorry I could not provide answers. I hope we can figure it out in the future, goodbye."

As Gauto left, a thought went through Kobayashi's head. 'I wonder, what did those dragons mean by others?'

 _Next Day, Garde Academy Classroom_

Gauto and Nagate stood in the middle of the circular room. The teacher said," Alright you two introduce yourselves."

"What?" Nagate looked at the teacher confused but Gauto wasted no time.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gauto Lance. I am the adopted son of current captain of the IJPB Nobunaga, Nobutada Oda the sixth. I am stationed here on Sidonia for a few weeks as punishment for reckless actions during battle. Although I am here temporarily, I hope we get along." Gauto bowed to everyone.

Following Gauto's lead, Nagate said," Oh umm, I'm Nagate Tanikaze. Hello everybody." Already everyone started to whispher and gossip. They were not expecting an old fashioned greeting like this.

"Alright everyone settle down. Please take your seats." Nagate and Gauto got settled in. "Now then, for a bit of a history lesson." The holographic screen overhead changed to display a Gauna heading towards Earth. "Thousands of years ago the Gauna invaded Earth using a Mass Union ship. They consumed much of the earth's lifeforms and split the planet in two. Afterwards..."

Gauto then interrupted. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes what is it mister Lance."

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but that is not what actually happened." Everyone turned to the samurai.

The teacher gave him a skeptical look. "How would you know?"

"Well, part of the Nobunaga's purpose was the preservation of human history, and I have spent a lot of time in the archives." Gauto then took out a tablet and typed in a few commands. The holographic screen changed to display a group of mechs fighting against a Mass Union ship. "See, it was found early on in the discovery of the Gauna that energies utilized by super robots like my mech Dracoda were effective against the Gauna. So when the Gauna began to approach the Earth, humanity was able to redirect them to the neighboring planet Mars." Everyone looked at him dumbfounded while the teacher just rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, and what evidence do you have to back up your claims."

"The Nobunaga has sent Sidonia several detailed history files that from what I was told the council has claimed to be the actual history. Don't believe me just check." The teacher did so only to find out Gauto was right. No words would come out of his mouth as he stared at the screen. Gauto then stood up and walked back to the center of the room. "Well, I believe I should be the one to tell you of our true history. Of the war between the Earth Federation and Neo Zeon, the lunar conflict, the Getter Ray Armageddon, the new ice age, and the one who truly drove us off Earth: Godzilla."

 _Later, some random Stairway_

Gauto stood in front of a bear person in a frily outfit with a metal claw for a hand as she handed him Peppy. "Thanks again for looking after Peppy Miss Hiyama."

The bear said," It's no problem, the pleasure was all mine. This little creature is absolutely adorable."

Peppy clung to Gauto's shoulder. "You know, I never thought I would meet a beastman. I read about the Earth developing them to be soldiers, but I didn't think any would be up here in space."

Lala Hiyama, the Garde Academy dorm mother, looked at Gauto with a smile. "Now there's a term I haven't heard in a while. Anyway, I heard about what you did in class. The whole academy is talking about the history lesson you just gave, especially that creature called Godzilla."

"Yeah well, the people needed to know the truth of the matter."

"Hey Gauto!" The samurai and bear look to see Izana approaching.

Gauto said," Oh hey Izana, glad to see you. How's everything going?"

"It's going pretty well, although I can't say the same for Nagate."

"Yeah I heard about that. Got the lowest score in the simulator, that's got to hurt." The three then looked at a nearby classroom window. Nagate was inside talking to Shizuka. Then suddenly a wrist watch like device Izana had started to ring. "Hmm, what's that?"

"This, it's used to tell us when it's time to sortie." The hermaphrodite then turned to yell at Nagate. "Nagate! It's our first sortie. Although it's just a mining expedition."

Gauto then said," Well, I am coming along as well. Captain Kobayashi told me I have permission from my parents to participate in all sorties."

Izana said," I see, well then I am looking forward to working alongside you." She/he leaves to go and prepare.

Gauto then turns back to Lala. He pulls Peppy off his shoulder and hands him to the bear. "I hope you don't mind looking after Peppy for a bit longer."

"Not at all, you just go and get prepared." Gauto went off to get his armor.

 _Sidonia Command Center_

A platform lowers Kobayashi into position above everyone else. There were several images across screens of an asteroid. A man near Kobayashi says," We've confirmed ice shards on a nearby asteroid. The Nobunaga has agreed to deploy some Ronin to mine them for us, and the cadets are going along to help as well, but... Are you positive? Even if it's the Ronins doing most of the work, I'm not sure they're ready."

Kobayashi stood completely still. "It'll be fine, alert the Nobunaga we are beginning operations and patch them into communications."

 _Garde Launch Bay_

Nagate was having a bit of trouble walking into the launch bay. He was floating in the air, struggling to balance. Then Gauto and Izana came walking down the hall, the former now wearing his suit of armor along with the metal katana, and latter carrying a helmet like Nagate was doing. Izana then called out," Nagate! Watch it, you're floating. Stick to the floor."

"Like this?" Grabing the railing, he managed to pull himself to the ground. Looking out the window, he saw several Gardes rising from below ground. Dracoda stood in the same spot as before with people trying to improve on its makeshift entrance. Nagate's main focus was Dracoda itself.

"Yeah, the big guy, that's my mech." Gauto smirked as Nagate looked at him in amazement.

Then a speaker was heard. "Tanikaze. Your boarding craft is in lane 5. Hurry."

Nagate and Gauto walked through the bay as Gardes kept on rising from below the floor. Nagate eyes widened and a smile crept on his face as he came upon his Garde. "The Tsugumori." It's eyes seemed to shine as it got into position.

"The Tsugumori. Wow awesome." "That new guy is going to pilot it?"

Norio was near the two people having this conversation. He looked down and clenched his fist. "That's my Tsugumori. Should be me!"

Gauto said as Nagate got on the loading platform. "Good luck Nagate, see you in the field." Nagate smiled and nodded as the teenage samurai walked to Dracoda. Using the low gravity, he entered the super robot and proceeded to flick a few switches as he quickly deployed his helm's visor. "Draco, status report."

"All systems are running at full capacity. Ammo has been refilled and energy has fully recharged. We are ready to launch at any given moment."

Gauto then tuned the radio. "This is Gauto Lance requesting that all personnel move out of the way so Dracoda can launch."

"All personnel have been removed from the old Garde launch tunnel that you have repurposed. You are clear for launch." Dracoda took a few steps forward as it walked into the old tunnel. Once it reached the main section, it began to fire up it's thrusters.

"This is Dracoda, launching." The super robot flew through the tunnel out into space. Several Gardes, including the Tsugumori soon followed after.

They all rocketed through space, the Sidonia and the Nobunaga flying alongside each other. Nagate said over the communications," That's Sidonia?"

Gauto then said," Indeed it is, and over there is the Nobunaga, my home." The Nobunaga then fired out several different Ronin.

"Clasp formation."

"Wait, this is Tanikaze's first time."

"This is Tanikaze, affirmative." The Gardes quickly linked up and sped toward an asteroid. Both Dracoda and the Ronin fired their thrusters to max managing to keep up with the Gardes going at mach speed.

"The mining squads will arrive to target destination in 30 seconds," said a voice in the command centers of both Sidonia and Nobunaga. The Gardes seperated as they landed gently on the asteroid's surface. Dracoda's and the Ronin's landings were not as subtle as the crashed feet first onto the asteroid.

Eiko was the first to speak. "Alright everyone, let's begin the mining operation."

A Ronin then called out," Wait, we're missing Watanabe. He was there when we launched, so has anyone seen him?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The loud scream was acompanied by a large projectile whizzing past everyone and crashing into a small mountain range. Everyone went to investigate and found a Ronin with it's entire upper body imbeded completely inside the mountain.

"You forgot to get your thrusters fixed again I assume."

A muffled voice said," Shut up."

"'sigh' Come on, help me get him out of here." The Ronin grabbed onto Watanabe's legs as the Garde squad, Dracoda, and the other Ronin grabbed him. "Alright, on three. One, two, three!" Everyone pulled and Watanabe came flying out. Suddenly, cracks formed all across the mountain as large chunks floated off. Everyone then noticed something was actually inside the mountain. One Ronin flew up and punched the mountain top, causing more large chunks to float away. The object that was inside was now revealed to everyone, although most of it was still buried in the mountain. It was a massive black colored robot with orange accents that the Ronin estimated to be about 240 meters tall. Like Dracoda, it's head seemed to be in a samurai kabuto and also only possessed one purple eye. It's shoulder spikes seem damaged as it's left cylindrical arm dangled to the side. The rest of its body was still encased in the asteroid. While the massive mech's appearence confused the Sidonians, the Nobunagans were completely astonished by their discovery.

"No way, it can't be." "Is that what I think it is?" "This is completely amazing." "I never thought I'd get the chance to see it in person." These were a few of the conversations the Ronin were having with each other.

Gauto looked at Draco on his screen who looked back. He then flipped a few switches. "Dad, are you seeing this?!"

Nobutada said over the communicaters," Indeed I am son, you know what this means?"

"Sure do, we just hit the jackpot!" All the Ronin started cheering as did many in the Nobunaga's command center, much to the confusion of the Sidonians.

Eiko said," Lance, explain what is going on. This was supposed to be a simple mining expedition."

"Oh man, you guys have no idea how much oil we struck. That machine, it's no ordinary machine. That's Gunbuster, the most powerful super robot the Earth ever developed. It disappeared into space thousands of years ago and we just found it."

Ren then said," What, is it really that big of a deal?"

"Indeed it is." Kobayashi's voice came in. "I have read the Nobunaga's file on Gunbuster, it was capable of decimating entire fleets with one attack and is made through the combination of two smaller ships. Even if they are exaggerations, with a machine like that, humanity's survival out here is guranteed. As of now, top priority is the excavation and retrieval of Gunbuster. Everything else is hearby secondary."

Nobutada cut in. "Indeed, I couldn't agree more Captain Kobayashi. Ronin! You heard the heard the lady, get to work!"

"Yes Sir!" They all saluted and quickly pulled out several different mining tools as they flew up and quickly got to work on excavation. The Sidonians decided to help out and started to prepare their own equipment.

Then right as the Ronin started to work, Gauto noticed something in the distance. "Hmm, what's that?" He zoomed in the camera, revealing an old damged space station. "Command, this is Gauto Lance of Dracoda. I am reporting what appears to be a human space station off in the distance. I have no idea why it's here, which is why I am requesting permission to investigate."

Kobayashi's voice chimed in. "Permission granted Lance, also take Tanikaze and Shinatose with you as back up."

"Roger, understood command. Come on you two, let's go." Dracoda led the way as the Tsugumori and a Type 18 followed behind.

 _Mysterious Space Station Hanger_

Dracoda flew into the bay along with the two Gardes. Draco then said," My scans are complete. With the only exception being the hanger here, there is enough oxygen to allow safe breathing. But I am also detecting movement, not sure what it is but my guess would have to be a few machines meant to care for this place."

"Thanks Draco, alert us of anything suspicious. In the meantime, we will investigate this station. Tanikaze, Shinatose, keep your guard up, we don't know what's lurking in here.

"Right!" They said simultaneously as they got out of their Gardes. Gauto exited Dracoda and floated towards the doorway that led further in, a flashlight in his helmet being used to light the way. He drew his katana as he floated down the hall, Nagate and Izana following close behind.

Izana said looking at her surroundings," Was this place really built by human hands?"

"Probably, I definitely recognize some of the designs from the archives."

"It's like I'm back underground..." Everyone went silent when the sound of metal clanging echoed through the corridors. Gauto made a shushing gesture, to which the two nodded. They followed the echo and came upon a chamber with an open door. Gauto stood against the edge of one side of the door, his companions on the other. He went in, his katana pointed forward. It was a bit of a shock when all he found were the scrap parts of mechs littering an indoor junkyard.

"False alarm guys, it's just a bunch of scrap." Nagate and Izana came into the room and looked at the massive room.

Nagate said," Man look at this place, it's like a graveyard for robots."

"Yeah, and there's so many different kinds as well." Gauto picked up a few pieces of scrap metal. "Tank, loader, mobile suit, super robot, early model Garde, hell there's even a few parts you could use to build your own Getter Robo."

"Getter Robo?" said Izana.

"You remember the Getter Rays I told you about in class? Well, a Getter Robo is basically a type of super robot that utilizes them as it's power source. But man are we on a roll today." Gauto gave a big grin. "First we find Gunbuster, then we stumble upon a collection of mech parts from the past. With this many parts, we could build such a wide variety of mechs."

Nagate then saw a figure who quickly disappeared from view. "Hey, over there, I just saw someone!" They all rushed over to the spot but saw no one was there. "I swear, there was someone just here."

Izana said," Maybe you were just imagining things, it is pretty creepy in here."

"Nope, I don't think Tanikaze was." They turned to Gauto who was investigating some parts. "I am no expert mechanic, but I can clearly tell that someone had cut some parts off. For what reason, I don't know but it is clear that we are not alone in here." Then a monstrous screech was heard. "What was that?!"

Izana said although she was a bit nervous," Relax, I am sure it was nothing..." Another screech came.

Gauto tapped the communication button on his helm. "Draco, we're hearing a strange noise. Can you give us anything?"

"Gauto, I am picking up high traces of Getter Rays in your area."

"Wait, Getter Rays?! That means either someone really is building their own Getter Robo or it's..." Then suddenly a terrifying creature burst through the floor. It was like something out of a nightmare for the two Sidonians. It was colored black and covered in yellow eyes. It's body was reptilian and hunched over, with it's mouth having long razor sharp teeth pointing outward. "...Invaders."

 _Meanwhile back at Gunbuster_

Everyone is working hard at excavating Gunbuster. The Gardes have to be careful, since the cutters they were using to clear out large chunks of rocks could accidentally damage Gunbuster. As Eiko finished up with another section, someone said," Great job, we'll have this done in no time." She looked to see it was the blue Ronin that had saved her.

"You, you're that Ronin that saved me yesterday."

"Hmm, ah I remember that voice. It's good to see you're alright. In case you have forgotten, my name is Kaneko. I am one of the newest models of Ronin and a warrior of justice." He struck a pose. "I don't believe I ever got your name."

"Oh, I am Eiko Yamano, 2nd highest ranking cadet in the Garde academy."

"Well, it's a pleasure to properly meet you Yamano. Tell me what are your thoughts on the excavation."

She looked up at Gunbuster. "Personally, I fail to see how this thing is worth being our top priority. We have our survival to focus on, Sidonia needs the ice crystals in this asteroid."

Kaneko thought for a moment. "Well, if you want, I can help you get a head start on mining them?"

"Wait, you really mean that?"

"Of course, I'm sure command wouldn't mind if we got a head start on it."

"T-thank you." For a reason she didn't know, Eiko began to blush. Both Kaneko and Eiko's Garde picked up some cutters and flew down to the bottom of the mountain.

Both quickly stuck the poles for the cutter in the ground. "Like this?" said Kaneko.

"Yes, that's perfect. Keep it still, I am firing up the cutter now." A thin energy beam was fired from the wire connecting the two poles. It cut through the ground perfectly but then suddenly a bunch of massive tentacles emerged from the asteroid. Eiko's eyes widened as she realized what it was: a Gauna. She screamed as the tentacles impaled her Garde and lifted her up.

"YAMANO!" Kaneko moved to retrieve his Yari but one of the tentacles swatted him away, sending him crashing into the bottom of a nearby ledge.

 _Peppy's location_

The little octopus was just floating around without a care in the world while Hiyama cooked something. Then, it suddenly sensed something was wrong and began to freak out, making high pitched sounds. "Oh my goodnes, what's wrong? What has you so spooked?"

 _Sidonia Command Center_

An operator shouted out," Heavy damage to Yamano."

Nô shouted out from the Nobunaga's communications," We are also reporting damage to the Ronin Kaneko as well."

"What happened?!"

"We're reading a heavy concentration of Heigus particles within the asteroid. It's a Gauna! They've encounter a Gauna!" The status screen for Eiko blinked red.

"Gauna."

Kobayashi seemed silent for a moment before saying," Our first in a hundred years."

 _Asteroid_

Everyone looked to see the Gauna rising out of the ground, a creature as nightmarish as any Invader. Eiko's life flashed before her eyes. She saw all the praise her neighbors and family had given her when she became a pilot. All the pressure of trying to make them proud, all of it hitting her hard right now. Suddenly the walls began to tear apart. "No!" She kept on screaming this over and over as the Gauna's tentacles grabbed her. Slowly it pulled her out and lowered Eiko to it's mouth. Just before it was about to devour Eiko, a fist came flying in and grabbed her. This came as a surprise for her, especially when it ended up returning to Kaneko.

"A-are y-y-you al-al-alright?" Kaneko's voice kept on glitching up, a clear sign of the damage he had taken prior. Eiko, with tears in her eyes, managed to nod yes. A compartment in Kaneko's chest opened up and he dropped Eiko in it before standing up with a bit of a struggle.

 _Sidonia Command Center_

"Yamano was almost devoured by the Gauna, but the Ronin Kaneko managed to save her in time."

"That's good, but captain what do we do? The cadets down there don't have a Kabizashi."

Kobayashi said," No, they don't, but the Nobunaga's records state that super robots are just as effective against the Gauna as a Kabizashi. Contact Dracoda and have it return to the field immediately."

Nobutada then cut in. "Indeed, we can't let the Gauna get it's tentacles on Gunbuster. Gauto Lance, come in Lance, we have an emergency."

Gauto responded rather quickly. "Hey Dad, I um hate to break it to you, but so do we."

Then all the sensors in Sidonia's command center started going haywire. "What, what's going on?!"

 _Asteroid_

Dracoda came bolting to the field with the Tsugumori and Izana in tow. Chasing after them was a whole swarm of Invaders. Norio yelled out," What the hell are those things?!"

Gauto yelled out as the Tsugumori fired it's gatling gun at the Invaders," They're called Invaders, alien creatures similar to the Gauna! Turns out that whole space station is filled with them!" Then the Gauna fired one of it's tentacles at Dracoda, to which it quickly sliced up with it's katana. Dracoda grabbed Kaneko and all four of them made it back to the main group who were in a defensive formation around Gunbuster, minus the Garde pilots who were frozen in shock. Then the Gauna let out a roar as soon as it spotted the Invaders, to which they responded by getting into defensive formation around it.

A Ronin then called out," Command, are you seeing this?!"

Nobutada said," Indeed, it appears the Invaders are following orders from the Gauna. We need to handle this quickly, escort Dracoda and move in towards the Gauna."

"Yes sir!" The Ronin all pulled out their Yari as they charged forward. Several Invaders got impaled as the Ronin got attacked by the Invaders' tentacles.

Gauto said," Come on guys, let's do this! Guys?" He looked to see that everyone was frozen in place.

"They appear to be experiencing some sort of shock," said Draco.

It was Nagate who then spoke up. "Come on everyone! We can't let the Ronin do all the work! It's our duty as Sidonia pilots to fight against the Gauna!"

"R-right." There was a lot of nervousness coming from the cadets, but they never the less charged into battle. While the Ronin took up the frontline, the Gardes relied upon hit and run tactics with their high vibration blades. The most skilled of all however was the Tsugumori. Again and again the Invaders tried to hit it, but they couldn't keep up with it's speed. It fired a few guided missiles, destroying several at once. When a few tried to fire at it from a distance, Shizuka fired off a beam of Hyggs particles at them from her Garde's head.

Draco took notice of this as Dracoda sliced another Invader in half. "Hmm, interesting."

"What is it partner?"

"That attack the Garde just used, I believe it may be possible for Dracoda to copy it."

"Really, you can do that, that's awesome!"

"Indeed I just need a minute to..." Suddenly a communication interupted the A.I., it was Kobayashi.

"The situation is far worse than when we began. I have no choice, I am ordering all units to retreat so Sidonia can fire it's heavy mass cannon."

"Belay that order, there's still a chance we can win this thing."

"Captain Nobutada, while I understand that this asteroid is extremely valuable, we both have an entire ships we need to think about. The situation is too risky, we need to..."

"Um excuse me, I believe I have something that can finish this." Everyone did not expect Gauto to cut in. "My A.I. partner Draco is in the midst of copying one of the attacks utilized by the Gardes. Once he finishes, I should be able to use it to finish off the Gauna."

Kobayashi thought for a moment before saying," You have one shot Lance, otherwise we are proceeding with our other plan." Gauto nodded, everything was counting on this.

"Draco, please tell me you're finished."

"Indeed I am, ready to fire on your command."

"Right, everyone get out of the way!" Although most did not understand what he was doing, they still moved out of Dracoda's line of fire. "Gauna, Invaders! Taste the power of the dragon's breath! DRACO BEEEEAAAAAMMMM!" A powerful laser that briefly took the form of a dragon fired out of Dracoda's eye. Any Invaders that were unlucky enough to get hit by it were incinerated completely. Surprising however, the Gauna managed to dodge the attack, only losing a few tentacles. The beam kept on flying straight towards the old space station. It went up in a firery explosion as soon as the beam made contact. "Whoops."

"We have no choice, all units retreat, prepare to fire the heavy mass cannon."

"No, the situation has just improved. We don't need to go that far!"

Then everyone, both ally and enemy noticed something coming from the destroyed remains of the space station. Gauto zoomed in the camera and saw a large figure. "Uhh, command."

"Captain Nobutada, you need to understand that continued operation is too risky for everyone involved."

"Guys."

"No you need to understand that..."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" both captains shouted out. The image of the figure was transmitted to the ships right as the dust and debris cleared up. It was a black super robot with a torn cape that was black on the outside but red on the inside flowed behind it. It had two massive horns on the top sides of its head, a metal mouthguard, spikes ontop of its two fists, and massive blades similar to the Garde's high vibration blades on its left arm. It's eyes had pupils, along with a bit of evidence it was originally red colored, making it look like they were bleeding.

Kobayashi said," What is that thing?"

Like usual as of late, the Sidonians were confused while the Nobunagans were astonished. Nô said from the Nobunaga's command center," Dad, that's..."

"Yes there's no mistaking it Nô. That's a Getter Robo!" The Black Getter Robo then used it's cape like a cloak as it flew towards the battlefield. As it approached the Invaders, it seemed to fire a pink energy beam, but somehow the cape caused the fire to become scattered, killing several Invaders at once. It crushed an Invader when it landed and proceeded to punch them one after the other. The Gauna did not know what to make of this, but it wasn't just going to sit by. It fired out some tentacles hoping to catch Getter by surprise. However, a Tomahawk then deployed from it's shoulder, which the Black Getter used to slice up the tentacles. With it's attention now on the Gauna, Getter threw its tomahawk at it, imbeding itself in the Gauna. It then rushed forward and simply beated on it over and over. The Gauna could do nothing but struggle against this Black Getter.

Everyone just stood by and watched in amazement. Nagate said," Is this one of the Getter Robos you were talking about earlier?"

Gauto said with just as much amazement," Yeah, but it looks like a modified Getter-1 unit. I guess someome really was making their own Getter Robo in that station."

Shizuka then said," This fight... It's like looking at a savage beast struggle against a more powerful one." The Gauna did not know what this thing was, but it could clearly tell it was outmatched. It tried to escape, but the Getter pulled it's tomahawk out of the Gauna's body, only to use it to pin the alien to the ground. The navel area on the Black Getter opened up, revealing a gem like object. Energy began to charge and it fired a pink energy beam that pierced the Gauna's core, destroying it once and for all. It let out a wailing cry as it broke apart. What few Invaders that remained tried to run away only to be destroyed by the Getter's Tomahawk which it had thrown like a boomerang. Everyone, Kobayashi and Nobutada, could only stare in awe at what just happened. Then the Black Getter looked at its surroundings, almost as if it was trying to figure out where it was. It then turned its attention to the group.

"Hey, where the hell am I?" came a voice sent on the radio.

Gauto said," Wait what?"

"I said where the hell am I? How do I get to Earth from here?" This came as a shock for everyone, he was asking how to get to Earth?

Sizuka was a little concerned about this. "Umm, sir are alright? Do you have any head injuries?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? What kind of crap are you trying to pull here?"

Shizuka backed up a bit. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that, humanity left the Earth a long time ago."

"What kind of bullshit are you going on about? Why would the hell would we leave Earth?"

Gauto then remembered reading a theory about Getter Rays having to manipulate space and time. "Excuse me sir, but what year do you think it is?"

"I don't know, a few years after the Lunar Conflict, I couldn't keep track of time while in prison. Why do you ask?"

It was just as he thought. Gauto took a deep breathe before saying," Um, I hate to break it to you, but that was thousands of years ago."

There was moment of silence. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" The man's scream seemed to echo in space. "Seriously, what kinda bullshit are you trying to pull here?! I was just fighting on Earth a few weeks ago! How the hell could thousands of years have passed?!"

Shizuka tried her best to defuse the situation. "Please sir, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." Truth be told, she was as shocked as him.

"Listen, while I was in the Nobunaga's archives, I read a theory that Getter Rays have the ability to manipulate space and time. I am not entirely clear on how it's possible, but I believe that's what we're dealing with here."

The pilot of the Black Getter slumped back in his seat. "You know, I remember the old man mentioning something like that. So, thousands of years really have passed?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes."

"You have no idea how to get back to Earth?"

"If we did, we'd already be on our way back home."

"Guess that means I'm stuck with you guys. Well, I guess I better make the best of it. Wherever you guys are heading, I'm going with."

Shizuka said," That's great, with you on our side, we won't have to worry about the Gauna anymore. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shizuka Hoshijiro, I'm a cadet pilot from Sidonia."

Dracoda took a step forward. "I'm Gauto Lance, adopted son of current captain of the Nobunaga, Nobutada Oda the sixth."

"The name is Ryoma, Ryoma Nagare."

Gauto's eyes widened. "Wait, did you just say RYOMA NAGARE?!"

 _Authors Note: Phew, I did not expect it would turn out this long. Anyway, second chapter in and we have already avoided a series canon death. I hope you enjoyed it but there is something I want ask. I want to include some OG characters, but the only one I really know about is Masaki and Cybuster. I won't spoil how I introduce them, but if you could provide me with some suggestions that would be helpful. Anyway onto the preview._

 _Next time_ _: The appearance of Ryoma and the Black Getter was quite a surprise for everyone, but more await them. The two ships pick up the signals of two more, one human the other alien. Diplomacy is held with these aliens, but is quickly interrupted by an unknown human fleet. Things aren't looking good, but the recklessness of one alien princess may be enough to save the day. See this all in **Chapter 3: The Heroine Appears. Attack of the mysterious fleet.** Until next time._


End file.
